


Lazy Morning

by Iamje



Series: A Kind of Magic [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: I tried to write the softest smut possible, Immortal Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, because why not, handjob, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamje/pseuds/Iamje
Summary: Nicky wakes up in the warm and peaceful embrace of Joe's arms. They're safe, together, and very much in love.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: A Kind of Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851835
Comments: 28
Kudos: 310





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing smut (and my 3rd fic).  
> I decided I wanted an intimate bubble kind of thing, so i tried to make it as sweet and loving as possible. Tell me what you think!

Nicky woke up slowly. He didn't need to open his eyes to remember he was safe, nor to know he was exactly where he was meant to be. There, nicely tucked in the warm embrace of his lover, he felt at peace. He could hear birds sing outside the window, feel Joe's chest rise and fall behind him. Everything was quiet, comfy. For a while, he stayed still, simply reveling in it all. It would be a nice morning, he thought, with nothing else to do than enjoy life. Enjoy each other. His thoughts wandered as he let himself drift away, sleep taking him in a warm embrace much like Joe's. 

He’d never been loved before, and never had loved someone either, not even thought much about romance or any of it — not until Yusuf. His lover was more than a friend, more than a multiple-lives partner. He had been his salvation, his guiding light in the darkness, and so much more. If Nicky were a poet, he could have sung Joe's praises for hours, but he was not; and he didn’t think he would ever have the words to express how much his lover meant to him. 

When Joe stirred behind him, Nicky woke once more from the light slumber he had comfortably dropped into. He couldn’t have been out for long, but something had changed. The warmth in his chest, unchecked, had enticed a familiar fire in his core. Head full of Yusuf, relaxed and cozy, his mind still drifted on the close border between awake and asleep, but he could feel his lover's breathing changing, ever so slightly. Nicky's hand moved slowly back, reaching for Joe's thigh. It was a delicate brush at most, forming a quiet question. 

_ You're awake, love? _

Half a kiss on the back of his neck gave him his answer. Joe wasn’t fully committed to the idea of waking. Not surprising. A small, fond, smile blossomed on Nicky's sleepy features. To be honest, they both were reluctant to actually move and do something, both drowsy and content in this serene setting. 

Nicky's hand moved once more, unhurried, lazingly tracing its way along the arm which encircled his waist, reaching to interlock their fingers in a delicate way. Joe's fingers gently flexed and spread to receive Nicky's. Eyes still closed to the world, as if it could preserve their bubble of intimacy, Nicky didn't move for a while.

As much as he liked this lovely atmosphere, Nicky slowly brought his lover's palm down with his own, guiding it toward his cloth-covered center. It was as much an information as it was an invitation. __

_ Just so you know. _

The warm breath of his lover rustled the hair on the back of his neck, lips humming something Nicky couldn't quite catch, what sounded like amusement buried under a heavy dose of sleepiness. 

There was no urgency, no rush, no hurry in his movements when Joe's hand started tracing delicate patterns over the fabric of Nicky's loose pants, just so slightly, as if he tried to slowly rise from his own slumber first. Nicky let himself float in his half asleep state, enjoying the attention brought to him and the tenderness he could feel in every one of these little touches.

His lover's fingers took their time, in an idle sort of way, applying measured touches over his clothes for a while. Joe’s index slid under the fabric first, carefully pulling downward to gain space and freedom of movement. Nicky quietly hummed in appreciation when Joe finally reached his skin, too lazy to really move, too relaxed to care about anything but the man at his back, the strong arm wrapped around him and the fingers now caressing his throbbing need. Joe was soft and deliberate, all easy strokes and intoxicating tenderness. Mind fuzzy with sleep and love, Nicky let himself feel totally vulnerable in his lover's embrace, as a languid sort of pleasure slowly spread through him, warm and sweet.

Time takes all, Andy often said, but Nicky remembered the first time his Yusuf had touched him in this way as if it had been yesterday. He still heard the adoring words muttered in his ear as the man he loved showed him the way. He could just as clearly see his eyes, so full of love and promises, sense his touch, overflowing with care and devotion. Yusuf had been slow and sensual, and so tender that Nicky had not quite believed it when he came apart for the first time.

The sleepiness slowly gave way to the pleasure coursing through him, swirling deep in his belly with every brush of Joe's hand. There was no reason to keep his voice down, really, but he still did, quiet, breathy whispers escaping him as the heat started building up in his core, sweet tension coiling lowly in his gut. Nicky reached back, his hand gently curling around Joe’s biceps. He felt lips stretched against his skin, a smile he couldn't see but pictured just as well. There was a clear intent even in the slightest, slowest of touches on his burning skin and Nicky let himself drown in the delicious sensations. 

Then, knowingly, Joe placed a loving kiss on his neck, drawing a soft moan from Nicky, who in turn gripped a little more firmly on his arm. 

Nicky was close, and they both knew it. Joe could feel it in the air, in the way Nicky's breath started to feel helpless, in the way his hips rolled ever so slightly to meet the movements of Joe’s palm against his scorching and sensitive skin, in the way he tried to get closer to Joe, to hold on to him. Joe kissed his nape again and again, leisurely, unhurriedly, accompanying Nicky as he lazily spiralled towards his orgasm, rendered breathless between his arms. The embrace tightened when Nicky tipped over, Yusuf's name falling helplessly off his lips as he came undone.

Nicky stayed still for a little while after that, catching his breath and his thoughts again, as Joe cuddled him fondly. He could feel the hardness pressed against the small of his back. His eyes blinked slowly, still heavy with sleep and pleasure, before he finally found it in him to move, slowly turning around to face his lover. Joe's eyelids were closed, and Nicky kissed his face gently, then his lips, chaste and loving. 

When Nicky tried to reach down to help, though, Joe hummed, grabbing Nicky's hand to place it on his waist instead. Then, he put his arm back around him, very of matter-factly. 

_ Just stay here.  _

Nicky complied, smile on his lips. Sliding downward to tuck himself snuggly under his lover's chin, he closed his eyes again, idly kissing Joe on his chest.

_ I love you.  _

They could sleep another hour or two.  
It was okay.   
They had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> All my thankyous to @Kat2107 and @Squalicia for the beta/editing job!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
